A Grant Mansion Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu and the Black Tickle Knights join the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion, humans and aliens alike, for Christmas. :)


**A Christmas story I just had to write. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu and the Black Tickle Knights belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sir Daniel, Chelsea, Fluffy, and Sasha.**

* * *

 **A Grant Mansion Christmas**

"Shh," Jocu gently whispered to his faithful Black Tickle Knights as they quietly creeped around the mansion. "Get ready to surprise them."

Seeing them nod, he gently opened the door to one of the large bedrooms to reveal Ben Tennyson, Rachel, Sasha, Snare-Oh, Rook, Whampire, and some of the children sound asleep on the bed or on some beds made from some couch cushions. A television remote was resting by Sasha's hand, indicating they all had been watching a movie before bed the prior evening. Smiling, Jocu quietly moved towards the bed and loomed over Sasha.

Bandage-like tendrils suddenly wrapped around him and he was stuck before he looked to see a mummy that looked very similar to Snare-Oh, but was his younger brother, Kuphulu, who looked ready to defend his family.

Jocu, realizing that the alien didn't know him and was just protecting his family, made a hand motion to the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights, who quietly snuck over and was raised his hands, making Kuphulu move back and in his distraction, he let Jocu go and the Tickle Monster Prince went over to his original target and set to tickling her stomach.

Sasha, feeling that, instantly burst into giggles and sat up sharply before pushing away the tickling hands and seeing who her tickler was. "Jocu!" She whispered-hissed, trying not to wake up the others, but her smile showed that she wasn't upset. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't know what today is?" He said, smiling.

She looked confused and suddenly heard one of the children giggle and looked to see one of the Tickle Knights tickling the little one playfully to wake them up. The other Tickle Knights were loomed over some of the others and she saw Kuphulu looking undecided about if the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights was an enemy or not. "It's okay, Kuphulu," she said with a smile. "They're friends of the family."

Rachel, who had been sleeping, felt someone was looming over her and opened her eyes slowly to see a Black Tickle Knight standing over her with arms outstretched towards her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, shooting upright in shock before landing against Rook, who woke up sharply and pulled out his Proto-Tool, ready to defend and Snare-Oh snapped awake and jumped up with tendrils ready until he saw who the intruders were and relaxed.

"Well, this is a different wake-up call," he said in amusement.

Rook also relaxed and put away his Proto-Tool as more giggling filled the room from the Tickle Knights tickling the children and Whampire woke up when Sasha kissed him, making him smile before he saw their visitors. "Well, if the room is this crowded at this time in the morning, that can only mean one thing," he said with a smile.

Chelsea suddenly ran into the room with Sir Daniel hot on her heels and she jumped up on the bed and tackled Rachel, who grunted slightly and caught the young girl as they both fell into Rook, who caught them. "Merry Christmas!" The teenager exclaimed happily.

Hearing those two words woke the others up more and Jocu, the Black Tickle Knights, and Sir Daniel gladly helped out by tickling them all fully awake and making them all laugh.

Rachel squirmed and giggled as the Captain of the Tickle Knights tickled her stomach playfully until Chelsea jumped at him to tackle him, but he caught her and tickled her, making her laugh before he let her up and they were all awake. "Hope you Tickle Knights are ready to tickle someone," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "There's a whole mansion full of kids, people, and aliens that are no doubt still sleeping."

"Then let us get to work," said Jocu as they all headed out of the room and the children that had been woken up by the Tickle Knights eagerly jumped in to help them wake up the others. Whampire noticed some mistletoe hanging nearby and he swept Sasha up into his arms and carried her over to that spot and kissed her soundly, making her giggle before she gently broke the kiss.

"What's that all about?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Whampire cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Christmas can't start right for me until I've kissed my beautiful angel breathless," he said and pointed upward. She looked up to see the mistletoe and smiled.

"Want to know a secret?" She said, beckoning him closer. He leaned in and she smiled. "Christmas can't start right for me until I've had an amazing kiss from my honey-bat."

Smiling at her, the Vladat pulled her gently into a dancing dip and kissed her deeply, making her cling to him and kiss him back. Seeing this, Rook smiled and looked at Rachel, who was turning on some of the Christmas lights that were set in some garland nearby. "Better go get the lights on before everyone comes racing downstairs," she said. "Christmas lights make everything so magical."

"I agree, my love," said the Revonnahgander as he lifted her up in his arms. "Shall we go turn the lights on together?"

Smiling, Rachel let Rook carry her downstairs and they turned on the lights for the tree and the other decorations, making everything light up beautifully and their eyes widened at the amount of gifts under the tree. "My goodness," Rachel breathed in amazement before smiling.

Way Big, using the shrinking technology to come upstairs, appeared in the living room and smiled at the sight. "The tree we have in our room has many gifts under it too," he said. "I even saw some gifts for our guests."

"Well, prepare for a stampede of kids and people soon," Rook said. "Jocu and the Black Tickle Knights are waking everyone up."

"Let me guess: by tickling them," Way Big said with a smile.

Ben came running downstairs and looked a little out of breath. "Man, and I thought Jocu or the aliens gave a mean tickle torture," he said, but they saw he wasn't upset. "But those Tickle Knights can really give a good tickle torture."

Rachel giggled. "Yes, they do," she said just as happy shouts filled the air. "Brace yourselves. The kids are officially awake."

Chelsea and Sir Daniel came flying into the living room on Fluffy, Sir Daniel's feather cape, and marveled at the decorations. "Every year, Christmas never loses its magic here," said the teenager, hugging her aunt and uncles.

"You've got that right, Chelsea," Ben said with a smile. "Nothing beats Christmas here at the Mansion or with our families."

Whampire and Sasha came in too, along with Jocu. "Well, everyone is awake and about to come down the stairs," said the Tickle Monster Prince.

"And that's my cue to get some hot chocolate and hot coffee brewing," said Rachel.

Way Big smiled. "I'll head down and get my brother, sister, and niece," he said, heading back down to his quarters under the house.

The walls soon shook with both the excited pounding of feet and happy shouts and squeals from the children as they raced downstairs to see the Christmas tree in all its glory and to hug their family members and friends. The adults followed a bit more leisurely, but were smiling, perking up when Rachel came out with hot coffee for them and the kids were ecstatic for hot chocolate to drink while opening gifts.

Jocu smiled as he watched the children happily hand out and open gifts and adults open gifts, the love and happiness in the room making him smile too. A cup of hot chocolate came into his line of sight and he looked to see Rachel was offering it to him. "Thank you," he said with a smile, accepting it.

She smiled. "Aren't you glad you came?" She asked.

"I'm very glad," he said with a smile. "Um, Rachel…I hope you don't mind if…a few more guests come?"

"Your father and your brothers?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile. He nodded. "They're more than welcome to join us."

Jocu went still for a moment before smiling. "Father says they'll be here soon, but he wants to bring some food for the Christmas dinner. Is that alright?"

"Of course," the owner of the Grant Mansion said, smiling again.

Happy squeals filled the room from some of the children, making the adults laugh as they watched, the happiness and warmth of the holiday spreading to all of them and making them smile in joy as Christmas worked its magic on the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion and their friends.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
